


The Blood in Our Veins

by voxangelvee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost first time, Blood, Blood cure, Bondage, Dean likes blood even more than Crowley, Demon Dean, M/M, Needles, Season/Series 10 Speculation, Taunting, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelvee/pseuds/voxangelvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre-season 10.  Sam tries to cure Dean with his blood, and Dean has an intense reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood in Our Veins

“You’re just dying to stick it in me, aren’t you?”

Dean puts on his best shit-eating grin as Sam continues to approach with the syringe. 

“Shut up, Dean”.

Dean’s black-eyed expression doesn’t waver as he tugs once more on the rune inscribed cuffs that are firmly holding his hands behind his back.  Sam had managed to trap him, had known he snuck back in the bunker and was showering off blood from the bar fight. Hell, he hadn’t even killed anyone tonight!  Sam should be cutting him some slack. 

A few drops of water still ran from his shower-wet hair down his naked body.  If he was human, his legs would be aching from his position kneeling on the cement floor, trapped by the cuffs and the circle in the lock-down room.

“Yeah, you got me all trussed up and dripping. Come on, Sammy. Pump me full.”

 “I said shut up!” Sam shouted more firmly as he rolled up his sleeves.

“What’s the matter?  Afraid I will suck you dry?  Take all your blood and still not be cured?”  Dean let a cruel smirk crack his lips.

“I swear to God, Dean…”

Dean laughed, “You know god hasn’t listened to us for a very long time.”

Sam ignores the taunts as he places the syringe at the bend of his elbow and presses the needle in without a flinch.   He blocks out the sounds of his brother ‘s taunts as he watches his blood fill.  He closes his eyes for one second of steadiness before pulling out the needle and taking those last few steps to Dean.

“Yes, little brother, do it!  I know you’ve always wanted to be me. Following me around like a puppy. Now’s your chance to get under my skin.”

Sam grabs Dean by the hair and yanks his head to the side. 

“Please shut up”, he says before pushing the needle into Dean’s neck and slowly pressing the blood into his brother’s veins.

As soon as the first drop hits, Dean’s eyes go wide and the black drains out to show his natural green.  He locks eyes with Sam as the human memories and emotions slam into him like a train. 

It’s not just any blood.  It’s Sam’s blood.  It’s family blood. 

Dean gasps, “Sam!”   His pupils blow wide and start to lose focus as the dose of Sam’s blood takes him over.  Sam’s hand is still gripping Dean’s hair, but he loosens the hold as Dean’s head tilts back. 

Crowley’s reaction to his blood wasn’t nearly this strong, but Dean and Sam are connected, right down to their DNA. 

Sam tries to pull his hand away, but Dean whips his head around and suddenly has two of Sam’s fingers in his mouth. Dean clamps his teeth down almost painfully around the knuckles and sucks the fingers down his throat with a moan.

A burning blush takes over Sam’s face and crawls down his neck, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s lips as he makes obscene noises and attempts to swallow Sam’s fingers. 

A motion lower to the floor finally draws his attention.  Dean is kneeling on his heels, and between his bent legs, his dick is straining up, painfully swollen, purple, and already leaking a clear stream onto the floor. Sam can’t fully see from his position, but from the rattle of the cuffs behind his back and the rocking of his heels, he’s pretty sure Dean is working himself open with his fingers.

Sam knows he should pull his hand free and get the hell out of there.  But he leaves his fingers where they are and continues to watch.  He’s never seen his brother like this and his own body reacts so quickly he almost gets dizzy.  Sam’s skin is feverish and his cock is straining against his jeans. He feels bile rise in his throat, but before he can sink into his own panicked and confused thoughts, Dean stops sucking and opens his mouth.  Sam’s hand pops free and he takes a step back.

Dean shouts, “Oh fuck, Sammy”, then purses his lips and groans as he strains high on his heels, his swollen dick shooting come all over his chest and spilling onto the floor.  Dean’s eyes roll back fully and he collapses back onto the cold cement, still shaking with small spasms. 

Sam is frozen in place for a moment, looking at Dean’s blissed out body and then his own fingers, still wet and red from his brother’s mouth. 

Sam needs to get out of the lock down room now! But he takes a moment to grab a camping blanket from the corner and spread it over his brother’s naked body. Dean moans again as the cloth hits his skin.  The sound turns into Sam’s name.

“Shit”, he whispers and slicks back his hair with his fingers that are still damp from Dean’s spit.  He walks stiffly to the door as his erection grinds against his jeans.   He’ll be damned if he’s going to jerk off, though, with his brother’s show replaying in his mind and Dean’s moans ringing in his ears. 

A chill runs down his spine as he remembers he’ll have to give Dean more blood in the morning.    

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I envisioned the demon cure would go. Written over the Summer hiatus. I still think Dean would have "enjoyed" Sam's blood a bit too much!


End file.
